


I couldn't sleep anyway

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 89, Fluff, M/M, Shall We Dance spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong hates late night shows the most, but his boyfriend is always there to support him. And vica versa.





	I couldn't sleep anyway

**Author's Note:**

> 89\. - It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

Taeyong didn't hate anything more than late night shows. They were always the most exhausting ones. Taeyong had always been an early bird, so he was already tired by the time they started, and then he had a two hour show to do. 

Ten was lucky, he didn't have problems like this. He would sleep till two in the afternoon and would be well rested by the time the show came. 

But at least it was over. Taeyong sat down with his back to the wall, happy to just breath. He looked at his bag on his side before he placed his towel on his shoulders and reached for it.  
His phone was buried under his other clothes, giving small light signals that he had a new message. 

He smiled to himself when he saw who sent it. He quickly opened it up just to see the short text with too many kaomojis.

 

__

Good luck with today's show! \\(*^o^*)/ I know you'll do great! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉShow them how it's done! ＼(^o^)／(^3^)(∩＿∩) Love ya~  
(๑♡3♡๑)

__

__  


It was so Yuta, Taeyong couldn't help but laugh. His boyfriend was an idiot, and he couldn't love him more because of that. 

He opened up the message, just to see if Yuta was still online or not. Much to his surprise, he was. But it was 23:40! 

Well, if it was like that, he could just call him, right? 

Taeyong pressed the call button and slowly lifted the device to his ear. Yuta took it up on the third ring. 

"Hey" Yuta's voice was tired and hoarse, like he hasn't slept for days by now. It was true though, they had an exam soon, so both Yuta and the other two were studying like there was no tomorrow. 

"Hey. Sorry for calling..." Taeyong said softly, closing his eyes. He was happy to just hear Yuta this much, ready to hang up if the other asked him to. 

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway" Yuta answered, and Taeyong could hear a book getting closed in the background. Yuta probably closed his textbook. "How was the show?" He asked, sounding just a little bit happier than earlier. 

"Good. There weren't any major problems or fuck ups. I'm just about to start changing" he said, patting the bag next to him, even though he knew Yuta couldn't see it. 

"I'm happy that it went well" Yuta was smiling, Taeyong could tell it just from his voice. 

" And you? Are you nervous because of tomorrow?" He asked. Yuta always got nervous the night before his exams and started a last minute cramming session. It was usually useless, but it made him feel calmer in moment of the exam. 

"Yeah, very much" the Japanese boy replied, and Taeyong could almost see him running his hand through his hair. 

"Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? Promise me, you go to bed before two" he said his voice calm and sweet. 

Yuta sighed, it resonated through the phone.  
"Okay" he agreed. 

"Thank you" Taeyong said as he pulled his shirt out of the bag. He needed to change so he himself could go to sleep before two. "Want me to go for you to the uni after your exam?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"Yes, please" Yuta said. His whiny voice made Taeyong laugh. Tired Yuta was whiny Yuta. 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Go to sleep soon" he said softly.

"Alright. Be safe on your way home" Yuta replied, before he hung up. 

Taeyong smiled at his phone before he placed it back in the bag. He needed to change. 

It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself! 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
